


Seeking Advice on a Beetlejuice Story Plot Point

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice and Lydia from the cartoon are such a cute couple, Gen, Journal entry of sorts, Musical Beetlejuice would totally be their son, Or I may keep it up and update it if I need more plot advice or ideas, Quick insight to a new story, Read and comment please, Will be deleting this once I'm sold on a story point, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: Just looking for confirmation on the story points I've already posted in this submission or other ideas. I really wish AO3 had a "journal" option but maybe I haven't found it yet? Anyway please let me know in the comments if any of the options I gave would work or if you have other suggestions. Thank you all so much and stay safe out there.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Seeking Advice on a Beetlejuice Story Plot Point

**Author's Note:**

> Just looking for confirmation on the story points I've already posted in this submission or other ideas. I really wish AO3 had a "journal" option but maybe I haven't found it yet? Anyway please let me know in the comments if any of the options I gave would work or if you have other suggestions. Thank you all so much and stay safe out there.

Hello Musical!Beetlejuice and Cartoon!Beetlejuice fans! I have plans on writing a story where Musical!Beetlejuice is the biological teenage son to Cartoon!Beetlejuice and Cartoon!Lydia-aged up of course!

I am having a struggle deciding on some of the story points, mainly if I should have Lydia be dead living in the Neitherworld with her husband and half human/half ghost son, which is one reason as to why her parents would move out of their house in my story.

Or, Lydia is still alive, living in the Neitherworld, but her parents just decide to move somewhere else. Wherever Delia’s crazy, artistic vision drives her to. With poor Charles being dragged along if only to find a new place of peace to keep up his constant "try to relax" goal. 

This is just to get outsider opinion on what would be better. I mean I could have Lydia’s parents be dead but then they’d just “haunt” their daughter, berate her husband, and make their grandson wish he could send them to Neither-Neither Land or Sandworm land, permanently.

I’ll also take any other suggestions so leave comments and hopefully the first chapter will be up, since I have so much time on my hands to write it, once I get a set story point. Whatever happens with Lydia and her family will also effect other characters in the story but you'll find that out once it's written. 

Thank you all and I hope to hear from you soon! Stay safe and indoors if you can and be patient and positive too.


End file.
